Ryuunosuke Meets Ranma
by jeffs
Summary: Ryuunosuke from Lum. A girl that dresses up as a boy... meets Ranma. A boy that changes into a girl. let the chaos begin...


Ryuunosuke Meets Ranma  
  
Disclaimer: All characters in this story belong to Takahashi Rumiko and I have no right to use them.  
  
Do to a limited knowledge of UY Ryuunosuke and her father may be OOC. Any C&C will be read and answered.

* * *

Ryuunosuke Meets Ranma Prolog 1: Ryuunosuke  
  
This occurs before the story where Ryuunosuke meets Shiowatari Nagisa.  
  
Ryuunosuke and her father sit in the middle of the ruins of the family tea shop, the Hamajaya. It is destroyed. They are sitting on the only two chairs that have miraculously survived.  
  
"Damn You, Ataru!! Ataru and the mess he brings!!" Ryuunosuke yells at the sky. "I wish, I wish sometimes, we lived somewhere else, somewhere calm, you know, old man."  
  
She glances at her father, who is looking around at the devastation. She watches the frustration build in her father.  
  
"I had just finished remodelling. Then Ataru comes by for a Grand Re- Opening Special. I LOVE THE SEA!!" Mr Fujinami screams.  
  
A huge tsunami of water sweeps the ruins clean.  
  
After the wave of water passes by he continues, "I just had to get that off my chest."  
  
"Yeah, but now there is nothing left, not even our chairs." Ryuunosuke says while getting up from where the wave knocked her down. "Now what, Pop?" "Move somewhere else, hmm. Let me see." Mr Fujinami pulls out a dry newspaper out of his shirt. "There's an add here that has a restaurant going out of business in the Nerima area. Cheap, very cheap. Hmmm."  
  
He puts down the paper and watches Ryuunosuke start going through the rubble trying to find something usable. 'The Tendo Dojo is near this location, too. I haven't seen my childhood friend Soun in years. When was the last time I saw him in person?' he thinks.  
  
He reaches into his shirt again and pulls out an old piece of paper. 'It was when our fathers called us together.'  
  
Flashback  
  
A young Tendo Soun and Mr. Fujinami (need a first name, please) are standing in front of their fathers.  
  
"We called you two here to tell you of a family promise made years ago between myself and Mr Fujinami," Soun's father begins.  
  
"It was our dream to have our two families joined by marriage. However, we both had male children, so this could not be done. We are charging you two with this promise. If one of you has a girl and the other has a boy, you will arrange for a marriage to take place."  
  
The two friends look at each other, and agree to the promise. A promise they feel they might have made anyway.  
  
end flashback  
  
Mr. Fujinami puts the paper back in his shirt. He thinks, 'The last time I heard from Soun was when he wrote that his youngest girl, Akane, had just become engaged. And he mentioned he does have two other daughters. I believe, It's time that our fathers promise was fulfilled.'  
  
"Ryuunosuke, you will get your wish. We'll move to a more peaceful neighborhood. I have decided to move to Nerima and rebuild the Hamajaya there." He smiles, "I'm sure we will do great business right next to a Chinese Ramen shop called the Nekohanten. That's the nearest restaurant, according to the add."  
  
'I wonder why they are selling a restaurant so cheap, but I won't question a gift horse in the mouth.' He thinks.  
  
Ryuunosuke begins to jump with joy. "NO MORE ATARU! NO MORE ALIENS!! Peace and quiet!" Ryuunosuke shouts.  
  
A week later.  
  
"WHAT!!" Ryuunosuke shouts. "I'm engaged to marry the daughter of an old friend of yours!" She attacks her father.  
  
He jumps out of the way.  
  
"I'm a GIRL! I can't marry another girl, see!" She rips open her shirt to reveal the cloth bandages holding her breasts down.  
  
Mr Fujinami swings at her. She evades the attack.  
  
"You're my SON!! You will marry a Tendo! We promised."  
  
"I sure as hell didn't, old man!" She shouts as she uses her uppercut into orbit technique on her father. She watches her father go flying up in the air.  
  
'He did get me away from Ataru. That counts for something. Lets see this promise,' she thinks. She looks at the paper with the promise written on it. 'Ah! It is written very vaguely. All it promises is that a Fujinami will marry a Tendo. No sex is mentioned. Hell, it doesn't it even say sons or daughters, so it could apply to me marrying an adopted child, or even a cousin, I think.'  
  
Mr fujinami returns to earth. He instantly stands up ready for another round of fighting. "You will marry a Tendo, BOY!" "Ok, pop, ok. I'll go along," she tells her father and under her breath she says, "but I ain't marrying no girl."  
  
Mr fujinami hugs his son and starts to cry.  
  
'I will make sure this Mr Tendo's daughters know I'm a girl. They won't do through with it, and it won't be my fault.' she thinks as she smiles. 'Who knows, there might even be a son, so I can go through with the promise. Cause if I am engaged to a boy, that means I have to act like a girl around the boy I'm engaged to and pop can't stop me.' Ryuunosuke makes sure the bandages on her chest are loose.  
  
They go to the Dojo.  
  
end prolog 1  
  
begin prolog 2: Ranma note:  
  
The beginning is a partial novelization of the first 16 pages of vol28 of the manga. Then I begin to take liberties. Ranma will be in female form. I will be using the name Ranko for Ranma in his cursed form.  
  
short intro Nodoka has come over for a visit. She has taken Ranko and Akane shopping for new clothes. The place she has taken them to is next to a zoo that specializes in Bears.  
  
Nodoka, Ranko and Akane are sitting down at an outside restaurant eating.  
  
Nodoka says, "I wonder when Ranma will come back."  
  
Ranko looks depressed.  
  
Akane says, "Ma'am, You want to see Ranma, don't you."  
  
Nodoka nods gently and while caressing her sword says, "He's my only son. I want to meet Ranma, who's been raised to be a manly son." After they finish the meal, she gets up and goes over to the counter to get the dessert. Akane and Ranko move closer together so they can speak without Nodoka overhearing them.  
  
"Ranma, you should just get it over with and tell your mother who you really are," Akane quietly tells Ranko.  
  
"If she finds out I'm half woman, she'll make me commit seppuku," she reminds Akane.  
  
"Fine, whats a stomach or two?" Akane challengingly says to Ranko.  
  
A small sweat drop forming on her head she replies, "I've only got one."  
  
"It's a bear!" a person shouts.  
  
"A bears escaped!" another person shouts also.  
  
Akane and Ranko look at where the shouts are coming from. Akane says, "Huh?"  
  
Ranko looks a little surprised and says, "Bear!"  
  
The berserk bear is attacking people. It charges at Nodoka. She's surprised and her hands are full of food so she can not get her sword.  
  
Akane yells, "Ma'am!"  
  
Ranko jumping over the table and charging the bear yells, "MOM!"  
  
Suddenly, "DON'T MOVE!!" is shouted by a young man.  
  
The shout freezes Ranko, Nodoka, and the bear.  
  
The young man uses Ranko's head as a spring board to jump at the bear. He attacks the bear. Both hands hit the bear and swing out. Simultaneously his right leg kicks the bear. The bear falls to the ground unconscious.  
  
The young man stands proudly over the bear. His size and build looks about like Ranma's (male form) size and build. His bushy black hair falls in front of his forehead and is contained by a white headband. He wears a tanktop t-shirt and camouflage pants, plus a backpack. The army surplus belt he's wearing has various military style pouches on it.  
  
A shocked Ranko has never seen that martial arts move before.  
  
Akane looking on says wonderingly, "Wha...?"  
  
Ranko thinks, "What is it. That martial art?"  
  
The young man looks at Nodoka and asks, "Are you all right, Ma'am?"  
  
Nodoka looks a little nervous as she answers, "Y-yes, thank you." She pauses before saying, "Whats your name...?"  
  
The young man turns from Nodoka and begins to walk away. "I'm not a person who can give my name." After a couple of steps he says, "Bye," and then walks away.  
  
Akane, Nodoka, Ranko and a dozen other patrons of the restaurant watch as the young man leaves. 'What a manly boy,' Nodoka thinks.  
  
Everybody starts to clean the mess the bears attack caused. Nodoka notices a scroll on the ground where the young man stood. "Oh," Nodoka says.  
  
She bends over and picks it up. 'That boy just now dropped this,' she thinks. Nodoka's eyes grow wide with surprise as she looks at the scroll. There is writing on the scroll. 'Hah!' she thinks, 'Th-this...'  
  
She suddenly leaves the restaurant and goes after the young man. Ranko and Akane see her leave and chase after her.  
  
"What could be the matter with her? her expression changed..." Akane says wonderingly as they chase Nodoka.  
  
Nodoka sees the young man. She says, "U-um," to get his attention. The young man turns around. "Hm," he says, "What, the woman from a little while ago?" He stops and lets Nodoka catch up to him.  
  
"This..." Nodoka says handing him the scroll case.  
  
"Ah!" he says. He grabs the case. "This is my important secret message. Oh, good..." he says looking at it.  
  
Akane and Ranko caught up with Nodoka. They are hiding behind a telephone pole listening to the conversation between her and the young man.  
  
Nodoka hesitantly asks, "U-um... That deed a little while ago?"  
  
"That?" he replies. "The Saotome school of anything goes martial arts."  
  
'The S-Saotome school of anything goes martial arts...?' a shocked Ranko thinks listening.  
  
"S-So, if so, your name..." Nodoka slowly says.  
  
"Saotome Ranma," he says.  
  
'Huh??' Ranko and Akane think from their hiding place.  
  
Tears forming in her eyes Nodoka says, "Ra." She then tightly embraces Ranma. "Ranma! You've gotten manly!!" she cries.  
  
Ranma is shocked as he says, "Eh?"  
  
Feeling her son tense up, Nodoka releases Ranma. "You don't remember me, because we were separated when you were small. I'm your mother." She tells the surprised Ranma.  
  
"Eh?" comes out of the dumbfounded Ranma's mouth. But he recovers quickly and hugs his mother. "Mother!" he cries grabing her.  
  
"Ranma!!" Nodoka exclaims. She cries into her sons chest. 'Wha...' Akane thinks.  
  
A very shocked and angry Ranma thinks, 'What do you mean?'  
  
{Authors note: Here is where things change.}  
  
"Come son, let me take you home, finally!" Nodoka says to Ranma. She grabs him by the arm draging him along. Ranko and Akane look at each other.  
  
"I can't let a stranger go home with mother," Ranko says.  
  
"What are you going to do, then, Ranma?" Akane asks.  
  
"..." Ranko starts, then says, "Invite them to the dojo, so everybody can meet each other."  
  
Ranma thinks,'He'll be found out and mom won't be bringing a stranger into her house.'  
  
"Won't work, Ranma," Akane says. "Remember he lives there, so everyone has meet him already, as far as Auntie Nodoka would know. Here's a better idea; Nabiki has been wanting to take pictures of 'Ranma' and Nodoka together. I'll invite her and him over so she can take those pictures."  
  
"Ok, Talk to mom. I'll get him away from her and..." Ranko says with a glint in her eyes.  
  
"You're not going to start a fight, are you?" Akane asks.  
  
"No, he just saved her life. But he will tell me why he is lying about who he is," Ranko says in a determined tone of voice.  
  
Akane and Ranko run after Nodoka and Ranma. "Ma'am!" Akane says.  
  
Nodoka and Ranma stop and turn around. "Akane, forgive me, I was so excited about finally finding Ranma, I forgot all about you and Ranko," Nodoka apologetically says.  
  
Akane smiles, "I understand, Ma'am. You've been waiting a long time for this. There is somebody else that has been waiting for this moment, too. Nabiki has been wanting to take a picture of you, your son," she glares at Ranma, "and your son's financé together ever since you came over."  
  
A huge sweat drop forms on the back of Ranma's head.  
  
Ranko grabs Ranma arm and starts to pull him toward the dojo. "Yeah, lets go to the Dojo, and have the family reunion there. Who knows, Ranma's pop might even be there." She starts walking very fast pulling Ranma with her.  
  
"Genma, might been there? Yes, now that Ranma is done training he would be there." Nodoka starts to follow Ranko and Ranma. "Having a picture taken of Ranma and his financeé, Akane, and myself is a good idea." She smiles at Akane, who is beside her, and continues, "Lets go to your families dojo, Akane."  
  
Luckily for Ranma, he can hear Nodoka. 'I'm engaged to the girl behind me. Her name is Akane. My fathers name is Genma. We are going to her families dojo. There is a least one sister named Nabiki. I just wish we were going to 'mothers' house, what I need will be there,' he thinks as Ranko separates him from Nodoka.  
  
They turn a corner and Ranko knows she has a minute or so before Akane and Nodoka can catch up.  
  
She grabs Ranma and pulls his face down to her level. "I don't know who you are, or why you've doing this, but," she growls at Ranma.  
  
"If you hurt my mother, I will kill you! Leave now!"  
  
"The Saotome school owes my family, girl. I will be her son, until I've satisfied my honor." Ranma's eyes develop a hard glint.  
  
They stare at each other.  
  
"Ranma and Ranko! Why are you looking at each other like that!" Nodoka exclaims as she turns the corner and sees her son and Ranko looking like they are about to start a fight.  
  
"I was just wanting him to show me that move he used on the bear, Auntie Saotome," Ranko says sweetly. "He can do that at the Dojo." Nodoka goes over and puts her arms around Ranma and Ranko.  
  
"I know you like martial arts, Ranko, but it can wait, especially on the day me and my son meet."  
  
They go to the dojo. end prolog 2  
  
Chapter 1 "Ranma" is introduced to the Tendo's and Ryuunsosuke and her Father show up.  
  
Author's notes: Sigh.. Once upon a time I was going to continue this story.  
  
"Ranma" was going to be engaged to Ranko..  
  
But, nowadays, I've got other stories that I wish to do.  
  
So, if someone wishes to continue this story, please feel free.  
  
Thank you for reading jeff shelton 


End file.
